mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Boss Crump
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Boss Crump Real Name: Edward Elsner Jr. Birthday: January 21, 1956 Death Date: August 6, 2001 Hometown: Tulsa, OK Billed From: Holly Springs, MS Marital Status: Divorced Alignment: Heel Height: 5’10” Weight: 208 Theme Music: none Debut: April 6, 1978 Debut Opp: (manager) Last Match: August 5, 2001 Last Opp: (manager) PriDistrict: MidAmerica Style: Basic Brawler Weapon: brass knuckles, chain Notable Feuds: Terry ‘Thunder’ Thorson, ‘Nature Boy’ Nate Harris Managed: Ghetto Gang (9/3/78-8/6/01); ‘Disco’ Dominic Donovan (5/4/78-7/31/94) Image: Sorrel Booke Personal History Edward was born on January 21, 1956 to Edward and Mariah Elsner in Biloxi, MS. He is Nate Harris' younger brother. In 1958, the Elsners' moved from Biloxi to Tulsa. Unlike Nathan, Edward was not athletically inclined. He took more to the academic side of school. He graduated from Nathan Hale High School in 1974 as the valedictorian. He went onto the University of Tulsa and studied Physics. Edward graduated from University of Tulsa magna cum laude in 1978. During his freshman year, Edward met Georgia Ahlschlager, a fellow physics major. They were married on June 18, 1977. Their son Vincent was born on August 26, 1977. They divorced in January 1983 after Georgia caught Edward with their seventeen-year-old babysitter, Sherrie Lee. Sherrie confided in November 1982 that she was six months pregnant with Edward's child. Edward and Sherrie were married on February 2, 1983, Sherrie's eighteenth birthday. Jennifer Fierros was born on February 19, 1983. Sherrie field for divorce in March 1985 due to Edward's abusiveness. Edward had turned to alcohol to help him deal with his “immature” wife. Edward focused on rehab and wrestling after the divorce from Sherrie. In January 1987, he began dating Elizabeth Carroll. Elizabeth worked for Teller, Hassell & Hopson LLP (Jason James' law firm) as a legal assistant. Edward & Elizabeth were married on September 18, 1987. Their son, James Elsner (Fierce Jim), was born on August 11, 1988. Edward filed for divorce in October 1988 after Elizabeth was arrested for embezzling funds from her employers, the MVW and Edward's mutual funds. With Elizabeth in prison, Edward was awarded full custody (the only child for which he had custody). Edward focused on raising his son with the help of his wrestlers and their families. Edward and James regularly hung out at the Fierros household in Tupelo. Wesley (Joe Blow) became a second father to James. After a while, Celicia Fierros introduced Edward to next-door neighbor Natalie Hawk. Natalie was eighteen years old when they met. After graduating from Tupelo High School, she had married high school sweetheart Thomas Cornwall. Thomas was a year older than Natalie and had enlisted in the USMC. He was killed in action in Somalia in late 1992. Natalie was left with a small house in Tupelo by herself. The two had an instant connection after their first date on June 6, 1993. They eloped the next afternoon. Natalie bore three children: Stanley (9/3/95), Theo (2/8/99) and Linda (7/18/00). Their chemistry and connection fizzled out in early 2000 after Natalie found out she was pregnant with her third child. Natalie and James had a strained relationship, which didn't help the marriage any. Edward and Natalie amicably seperated on June 22, 2000. During his managing career, Edward did what he could to distance himself from his older brother. Along with managing 'Disco' Dominic Donovan and Ghetto Gang in the MVW, Edward also managed MVW's J.T. Green and E. Nygma as the masked tag team The Razorbacks in Hawkeye Championship Wrestling (HCW) out of Cedar Rapids, Iowa and Windy City Pro Wrestling out of Chicago. It was as he was heading to Floyd, IA, on August 6, 2001, for an HCW Tag Team Title match between the Razorbacks and the State Patrol, when he was rear-ended outside of Floyd. His car was sent flying off the road. Edward hit his head on the windshield and died hours later at Floyd County Medical Center. His oldest son, Vincent, gave a moving eulogy at the funeral service in Tulsa. Edward's legacy in the MVW continued as his three oldest children were also involved in the MVW. Vincent, who came to live with Edward after Georgia died in 1996, obtained a job from 'Sensational' Seth Greeley as a referee in the MidAmerican District. Jennifer, whose first contact with her estranged father after the divorce was her wedding day to Derrick Fierros (Joe Blow's nephew and Phantom's brother), became the primary referee for all female matches beginning in October 2002. James debuted in the MVW as Fierce Jim on January 4, 2007. Category:Managers Category:Heels